


Way Inside

by iaintafraidofnoghostbear



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Creampie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, that's it that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:35:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22010245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iaintafraidofnoghostbear/pseuds/iaintafraidofnoghostbear
Summary: "I’m a - I’m a bit of a bigger load than him, yeah."
Relationships: Auston Matthews/Morgan Rielly
Comments: 13
Kudos: 212





	Way Inside

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to trashcoon for the beta and the idea for this fic!

_ I’m a - I’m a bit of a bigger load than him, yeah. _

Auston groans, tipping his head back into the pillow. It should’ve been an innocuous line, just a comment on Mo’s build, but Auston can’t get it out of his head. He and Mo have hooked up before, and Auston shivers at the memory. 

Mo was a great lay, but what got Auston even then was how much Mo  _ came _ . The first time, it’d been caught in the condom and Auston hadn’t taken notice. The time after that, Mo had come across Auston’s stomach in thick, wet spurts that pooled on his belly and trickled down his sides. It had left Auston a  _ mess _ , and he had eagerly blown Mo the next time they’d hooked up, panting and feeling his dick twitch when Mo had coated his face in come. 

He tries to put it out of his mind at the rink, even though he’s faced with the bulge of Mo’s dick, the ribbing of the other guys about the video itself. Auston plays it as cool as he can before completely throwing that out the window when he gets home. He jerks off fast, letting himself make a mess of his stomach. Trailing his fingers through the come, Auston picks up his phone and thumbs it open. He should be embarrassed, probably, and there’s some of that; mostly, he realizes he still wants, so he opens up his thread with Mo and shoots off a text. 

_ Hey you busy? _

It’s a few minutes before he gets back  _ no, what’s up? _

_ Want to come over? _ Auston includes a sweat emoji for good measure, grinning when he immediately gets: 

_ Oh. Yeah. Definitely. _

He hops in a shower, scrubbing his hair dry just as there’s a knock on the door. Mo grins at him shyly, his face a little pink. Auston reels him in as soon as the door is shut, pulling him in for a quick kiss. “Hey.” 

“Hey yourself. Someone’s eager, huh?” 

They keep kissing as they make their way down the hall, Morgan kicking off his shoes and ditching his coat somewhere along the way. Auston shoves down his shorts, the only article of clothing he’d put on after his shower. Sprawling out on the bed, he watches as Mo strips out of his shirt and jeans, admiring the thick curve of his cock and the heavy swell of his balls underneath. 

Digging out the lube, Auston reaches between his own legs, pressing a finger in just to get a groan out of Morgan, who is still watching from the foot of the bed, a small box of condoms in hand. It only takes a moment for Mo to join him, tugging the lube out of Auston’s hand and drizzling some over his own fingers. Auston rolls his hips up in an attempt to get more faster, but Mo just swats at his thigh. 

“Brat.” 

“Old man,” Auston teases back. “C’mon. You know I can take your dick.” 

“Kids these days. No appreciation for foreplay.” It’s a grumble, but Morgan is still smiling despite himself as he rolls on a condom. For a moment, Auston wants to protest, but he already knows Morgan would say no - that he  _ should _ say no, since they’re hardly exclusive. 

Ruthlessly, Morgan pushes all the way in with one thrust. It tears a moan from Auston’s throat, making him arch and dig his nails into Morgan’s back. They rut together, Mo putting all his core strength to good use and fucking Auston hard enough that he has to brace himself against the headboard to keep his head from hitting it. 

“Fuck, I want you to come in me,” Auston gasps, reaching between them to jerk his own cock. “Mo, fucking - please.” 

“Jesus.” Mo bites at Auston’s shoulder. “Fuck, Aus.” 

“Come in me, Mo, c’mon.” 

Auston shudders and groans when Mo jerks and comes, pounding in rapidly for a few moments before slowing. He knows, logically, there’s a condom holding Mo’s come back, but just the thought of it gets him there. They’re sweaty and sore in the aftermath, Auston stretching to ease some of the ache. 

“Fuck that’s good.” 

Mo laughs from beside him, flopping down on the bed after dumping the condom in the wastebasket. “Yeah. What brought that on?” 

“What, a guy can’t be horny?” 

Mo rolls into Auston’s side; Auston doesn’t cuddle a lot but Mo likes it, so he stretches out an arm to welcome him closer. “Sure, bud. But you’ve never begged me to ah. Come in you before.” 

“Yeah, well.” Auston traces a thumb along the curve of Morgan’s bicep, trying to ignore the way his cheeks have warmed. 

“You know I’m not gonna judge you for having a kink.” 

And - yeah. They’ve had that conversation before. Mo isn’t the kinkiest guy Auston knows, but he’s pretty open-minded and oddly knowledgeable. 

“I just . . . you know. ‘Big loads.’” Auston closes his eyes when he says it, feeling his face burn hotter. 

Mo is quiet for a moment before letting out a soft, “Oh.” 

“Yeah. Sorry if that’s like. Weird. But I liked it before, you know? I just never . . . thought about it inside me until now, I guess.” 

“Shit,” Mo curses softly. 

“Would you - would you ever want to?” 

“What, hit it bare?” Mo sounds incredulous, pushing himself up to look into Auston’s face. “You’re serious.” 

“I mean - yeah.” Auston feels a little self-conscious now. Mo’s expression is serious, but not judgemental.

“We’d have to be careful. No hookups and tests, right? If we’re both clean then . . . I’d be down.” 

Auston feels his cock twitch and his eyes widen as he registers what Mo has said. “Seriously?” 

“Yeah.” Now, apparently, it’s Mo’s turn to look embarrassed. “I’ve never um. Done that before, but if we were careful, then I don’t see why not.” 

“Fuck. Deal.” 

Mo settles back into Auston’s side, then. He pokes him a moment later, making Auston jump. 

“I mean it, Matthews. No hook ups.” 

“Yeah, yeah. Scout’s honor.” 

Mo snorts at that, but doesn’t say anything else. Auston’s pretty sure he’ll be able to stick to his promise, knowing what his reward is going to be at the end. 

They both get their results back a couple weeks later, having fit in the tests in during a homestand. Auston’s both gleeful and smug presenting Mo with a clean bill of health, but Mo just gives him a grin that makes his face heat. 

“Tomorrow? You can come to mine, if you want.” 

“Sure.” Morgan’s place is a lot more comfortable than Auston’s. He has a huge bed and a frankly awesome shower that Auston really hopes they’re going to need afterward.

It’s hard being patient, and Auston’s half-hard on the drive over, glad that his coat is long enough to hide the semi he’s rocking in his jeans on the ride up to Mo’s floor. 

Morgan greets him with a smile, waving Auston in and locking the door behind him. He wolf-whistles when Auston sheds his coat, obviously taking note of the bulge beneath the fabric. Auston’s face is hot, and the smirk he tries to shoot Mo turns out more like a shy smile. 

Slipping his hands around Auston’s waist, Mo tugs him in closer, leaning up for a kiss. “You’re really into this, huh?” 

“You have no idea.” Auston’s definitely not going to admit how often he’s gotten off over the past few weeks just thinking about it. 

Truthfully, he’s glad that Mo seems to be as impatient as he is; they make out in the hall for a while before heading to Mo’s bedroom. Together, they pull back the covers and lay out a couple of towels. It shouldn’t make Auston shiver, but he knows they’re going to need them and the mere thought of it is hot. 

They go for efficiency, only exchanging a couple of kisses as they strip themselves down. Auston blushes again when he crawls onto the bed and Mo groans out loud behind him. 

“Are you serious?” 

Burying his face into the bedding, Auston spreads his legs even as his face flames. “I didn’t wanna wait,” he mumbles. The plug inside him isn’t  _ that _ big, just enough to keep him open, but he knows that Mo has the best view of it like this. 

Sure enough, the bed dips and big hands land on Auston’s ass, thumbs pulling his cheeks even further apart. “That how you want it, Aus? For me to pull this out and slide right in?” 

“Jesus.” Auston pushes his face further against the sheets, nodding until he realizes Mo can’t see him. “Yeah, Mo. Please?” 

There’s a click, and the wet sound of Mo slicking himself up before he starts to slowly pull the plug out of Auston. The stretch that comes with the widest part makes him moan, and Mo fucks it back into him briefly before easing it all the way out. Two fingers dip inside him, wet with lube, but then the head of Mo’s cock is pushing in. It’s a long stretch that leaves Auston gasping; he’d done just enough prep to make sure it wouldn’t hurt but he can still feel Mo opening him up on his dick. 

“Fuck, you’re so tight. And so wet.” Mo’s words almost come out as a whine, his voice tense and Auston can’t help but shudder. Mo is inside him, bare, and - by the sound of it - he isn’t going to last long at all. 

Sliding a hand down between himself and the bed, Auston circles his fingers so he has something to fuck into as Mo grasps his hips and starts to thrust. His weight presses Auston into the bed and grinds his dick directly down into Auston’s prostate. 

“Fuck,” Auston bites out. He strokes his cock tight and fast, trying to match the pounding pace of Mo’s hips. His whole body twists as he comes, nearly dislodging Mo, but then a big hand lands on the back of his neck, pinning him down. Auston’s caught between the hand and Mo’s cock, grunting in his throat with overstimulation. 

He swears he can feel it when Mo comes inside him, the hotwet throb flooding his body. Mo thrusts shallowly for a bit longer, like he wants to make sure Auston’s taken all of it before he pulls out. The sensation when he does is incredible; Auston is  _ wet _ , and immediately come starts to slide out of him down his balls and cock, dripping onto the towel below. 

“Fuck, you’re a mess.” Mo catches one of the drips with his fingers, swiping it upward and pushing it back into Auston’s hole. “Should’ve had another plug, you could’ve kept it inside for later.” 

More of it slips down Auston’s thighs when he kneels up, only the towels saving the sheets from the mess as he flops onto his back. Everything between his legs feels wet and sticky, sending rushes of shivery-good pleasure up his spine. 

“Please tell me I can spend the night,” he pants, skimming his hands over his own chest to try and soothe himself. He already wants more, but Auston knows from experience that Mo needs more recovery time than that. 

“You wanna - again?” 

“As many times as you can.” It feels so - so slutty to admit, but it’s worth it when Mo sprawls out next to Auston and drapes an arm over his face dramatically. 

“You’re going to kill me.” 

  
  



End file.
